Love letters
by Ewira
Summary: COMPLETE Traduction. Harry reçoit des lettres d'amour de quelqu'un qui signe uniquement Anonyme. Mais qui est ce admirateur secret et pourquoi tientil tellement à rester anonyme? Slash HPDM
1. Anonyme

**Hello! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle traduction, slash HPDM bien entendu!**

**Titre : Love letters**

**Auteur: Awesome Opossum**

**Etat de la fic anglaise : quatre chapitres, complète**

**Résumé : Harry reçoit des lettres d'amour de quelqu'un qui signe uniquement "Anonyme". Mais qui est ce admirateur secret et pourquoi tient-il tellement à rester anonyme? Slash HPDM**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Love Letters**

_Harry_

_J'écris ceci dans un accès de folie passagère, mais ne me rejette pas. J'ai juste besoin de te dire deux choses. D'abord, tu as les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vus. Et ensuite, le reste est assez beau pour s'y assortir parfaitement. Juste pour te le faire savoir._

_Anonyme_

« Lettre d'amour ? » demanda Ron, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Je suppose que c'est comme ça que tu l'appellerais. » répondit Harry, lui passant le parchemin en haussant les épaules.

Ron le scruta. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas de Ginny, si ça peut te rassurer. »

« J'espère bien que non » répondit Harry avec un large sourire. « Dean m'arracherait les membres un à un. »

La chouette effraie hulula légèrement. « Ah oui, désolé » dit Harry, reportant son attention sur l'oiseau. « Accorde moi juste une seconde, d'accord ? » Il prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume, et écrivit à la hâte _: Merci, j'imagine. Mais qui es-tu ?_

Il l'accrocha à la patte de la chouette. « Donne ça à celui qui l'a envoyé, d'accord ? » L'oiseau cligna des yeux et s'envola à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Harry regarda, espérant voir d'où l'oiseau avait été envoyé, mais celui tourna à un angle du château. Il soupira.

« Donc qui penses-tu que ce soit ? » demanda Ron, qui s'énervait sur sa plume.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Harry. « Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Probablement quelque poufsouffle de cinquième année amoureux de moi. »

« Tu ne lui donnes pas trop de crédit. » lui dit Ron « Je connais au moins un Gryffondor de sixième année fou de toi. »

« Tu as dis que Ginny – »

« Pas _elle » _l'interrompit Ron. « Mais tu ne pourrais pas comparer avec l'écriture de Colin Crivey ? » Il se mit à rire comme Harry blanchissait. « Je plaisante, Harry, je plaisante » Il sortit un jeu d'échec tout cabossé de sous son lit. « Près pour une partie ? »

« Bien sûr » Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Ron pendant que les pièces se rangeaient elles-mêmes. « Je me demande quand elle va venir vers moi, quand même. » dit Harry en avançant un pion.

Ron leva les yeux avec un sourire. « Une lettre et déjà tu es amoureux. » nota-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

« Je ne le suis pas » Il déplaça un cavalier, entraînant des jérémiades d'un fou de Ron. « Mais tu voudrais pas savoir de qui il s'agit ? »

Ron avança le fou, assommant le cavalier de Harry. « Oui, bien sûr » répondit-il. « Mais quoi, attends-tu une relation de tout ça ? Je maintiens mes positions, il s'agit de Colin. »

« Oh, doucement. »

**oOoOoOo**

_Harry –_

_Je suis anonyme pour une raison, une que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer. Ne pouvons-nous pas juste échanger des hiboux et je pourrais être le mystérieux et exotique étranger dont tu rêve les nuits froides et solitaires ? Vraiment ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre nous. Tu es le Garçon Qui A Survécu, et je suis moi. Je vais te quitter sur cet indice. Jusqu'au prochain hibou._

_Anonyme_

La lettre était arrivée avec le courrier du matin, de la même chouette effraie de l'école. « Qu'est ce que c'est supposé signifier ? » réfléchit Ron à haute voix tout en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Harry. _« Tu es le Garçon Qui A survécu, et je suis moi_ ? »

« C'est vrai dans tous les cas » dit Hermione en grimaçant.

« Merci, Hermione » répondit Ron, haussant les sourcils. « Reconnais-tu l'écriture ? » Harry lui tendit le parchemin.

Elle y jeta un coup d'œil. « Non, mais ce n'est pas tellement surprenant, non ? » Elle lui rendit. « Si elle veut vraiment rester anonyme, elle a du déguiser son écriture. Et c'est pour la même raison qu'elle a utilisé un hibou de l'école. »

« Et si c'était juste qu'elle ne possédait pas de hibou ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules « Elle doit pouvoir s'en offrir un, au moins » Elle pointa le papier de sa fourchette. « C'est vraiment du parchemin très bon et très coûteux. Et le ruban en soie qu'elle a utilisé pour l'attacher ? Tout ça n'est pas bon marché, comparé aux ficelles que tout le monde utilise. »

« Et _c'est pourquoi _elle ne peut pas s'offrir un hibou, parce qu'elle écrit à Harry avec du parchemin cher » répliqua Ron.

« _Assez_ » siffla Harry. « Je pense que vous deux vous vous en souciez plus que je ne le fais. On va rester sur le mystérieux et exotique étranger. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr de la partie des nuits froides et solitaires. »

« Tu enlève tout le côté marrant, Harry » se plaignit Ron. « C'est tout ce que j'ai retenu de ça. Aïe ! » protesta-t-il quand Hermione lui tapa l'arrière de la tête.

« Ca c'était pour avoir été un chauvin. » l'informa-t-elle d'abord. « Es-tu prêt à partir ? Nous devons aller en classe dans dix minutes. »

« Je crois » Ron prit un dernier morceau de bacon, et ils allèrent récupérer leur sac au dortoir.

**oOoOoOo**

« Tiens, voilà notre chère sang de bourbe » s'exclama Draco d'une voix traînante alors que Harry et Hermione entraient dans les cachots. « Tu semble être particulièrement Miss-je-sais-tout avec tes dents de lapin ce matin. Et voici Potter, la célébrité de Poudlard atteinte du complexe du héros. »

« La ferme, Malefoy » dit Harry rapidement en s'installant à une table proche de celle de Malefoy.

« Susceptible ce matin, hm ? Est-ce parce que Weasmoch n'as pas pris potions avancées ? C'est déjà étonnant que _toi_ tu puisses y assister ; si j'étais le professeur Rogue, je ne te ferais jamais confiance pour fabriquer des poisons. Bien que si tu ne fais pas attention ça pourrait devenir intéressant… »

Derrière lui, Hermione grinça des dents. « Pourquoi ne le laisserais-tu pas tranquille, Malefoy ? Il ne t'a rien fait, alors pourquoi le contrarier ? »

Draco haussa les sourcils. « Potter ne m'as pas tout à fait vénéré quand nous nous sommes rencontrés en Sortilèges. De plus, quelqu'un qui a pour compagnie des gens comme toi ou la Belette ne mérite pas mon respect. »

« Ni ton attention, Malefoy, alors pourquoi ne pars-tu pas pour nous laisser enfin tranquille Hermione et moi ? » dit Harry.

« Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? » ricana Draco. Harry attrapa sa baguette, mais Draco fut plus rapide. Il saisit un bocal et lança son contenu au visage de Harry. Tentacules de runespoor. Harry toussa et une furieuse envie de se démanger se propagea sur son visage. Décidé de l'ignorer, il saisit une fiole en verre.

« Harry, non ! » souffla Hermione. Il l'ignora, retira le bouchon et jeta le contenu de la fiole sur Draco. Du pus de Bubobulbs éclaboussa le bureau et les mains de Draco qui se mirent à enfler démesurément.

« Potter ! Malefoy ! » La voix de Rogue claqua depuis le couloir. La classe entière se figea ; personne n'avait réalisé qu'il était là. « Vous allez aller à l'infirmerie, mais vous reviendrez pour assister le cours comme tout le monde. Et de plus vous serez en retenue pendant _un mois_. » siffla-t-il. « Le reste de la classe qui n'a pas été assez stupide pour se lancer mes ingrédients les uns sur les autres lit la seconde partie du chapitre neuf. »

« Tout ça est de ta faute » murmura Draco en haletant tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient comme ils le pouvaient vers l'infirmerie.

« _Ma faute_ ? Tu as commencé. Je n'aurais pas _ça_ sur mon visage si tu étais juste parti en nous laissant seuls Hermione et moi ! »

Draco lui adressa un sourire moqueur. « Et en quoi c'est amusant ? » Ils tournèrent à un angle et Harry soupira en signe de défaite. L'infirmerie.

Draco poussa la porte et laissa Harry passer le premier. « Tu peux expliquer à Madame Pomfresh comment tu m'as attaqué sauvagement sans raison apparente. »

« Comme tu es attentionné. »

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha d'eux en se séchant les mains. « Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-il arrivé à vous deux ? Bon, asseyez-vous, je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner. » elle poussa Harry et Draco sur deux chaises. « Je ne penses pas qu'une semaine se soit écoulée depuis votre dernière visite, Mr Potter » dit-elle tout en tamponnant son visage avec du coton. « Quelle en est la raison cette fois-ci ? »

« Lui » cracha Harry en désignant Draco assis à côté de lui.

Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête avec lassitude. « Et bien sûr Mr Malefoy a obtenu ça – » elle regarda les furoncles sur les mains de Draco – « de vous ? »

« Oui » répondit Harry brusquement. Il s'attendait à ce que le Serpentard rajoute quelque chose, mais il resta étonnement silencieux.

Madame Pomfresh étala un liquide visqueux glacé sur les mains de Draco et les entoura de bandages. « C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous, j'en ai peur. Les furoncles devraient disparaître en moins d'une semaine. Mr Potter, je vous donnerais votre crème dans une heure ou deux. Maintenant retournez au dortoir tous les deux. »

« Merci » dit Harry en se levant pour partir. Draco s'avança pour ouvrir la porte et la laissa se refermer au nez de Harry.

Harry la rouvrit et rattrapa Draco. « Tu _devais _prendre du pus de Bubobulbs, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Draco en ramenant ses manches sur les bandages.

« Oui. Tu devenais vraiment odieux. »

« Oh, et pas toi ? »

« Je t'aurais ignoré avec joie. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que _ça_ est supposé vouloir dire ? »

« Oh, rien. »

Harry aurait adoré pouvoir écraser tous ses furoncles jusqu'à qu'ils explosent.

**oOoOoOo**

Le cours de Potions fut extrêmement tendu. Rogue bouillonnait et personne ne voulait courir le risque d'encourir sa colère. Et, comme il l'avait promis, il donna à Harry et Draco un mois de retenue à compter du soir du lendemain, ce qui ruina le reste de la journée de Harry. Et ce fut donc avec une joie décuplée qu'il entendit le soir même la chouette effraie tapoter à la fenêtre.

Ron était à la bibliothèque, pour étudier avec Hermione (ou du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt, les oreilles rougissant et l'air satisfait.) Et le reste de ses camarades de chambre étaient dans la salle commune. Donc Harry pouvait apprécier la lettre seul. Il fit entrer l'oiseau et le délivra du parchemin.

_Cher Harry_

_Tu ne m'as pas répondu ce matin. J'espère que ça ne t'as pas gêné que je me qualifie de mystérieux et exotique étranger car tu ne pourras pas me connaître sous un autre nom._

_J'ai entendu que tu t'étais battu avec Draco en cours de Potion. J'espère que tu vas bien. Le déteste-tu vraiment tant que ça ? Je trouve qu'il est mignon._

_Le bal d'Halloween pour les septièmes années approche. Y vas-tu avec quelqu'un ? Non pas que je sois intéressé, je suis juste curieux. Jusqu'à une prochaine fois. _

_Anonyme_

Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Parfait, Anonyme. Ta lettre est tout à fait honnête.

_Anonyme_

_J'ai oublié ta lettre ce matin, désolé. Celle-ci sera plus longue pour compenser._

_Oui, Malefoy et moi nous sommes battu en Potions. Et oui, je le déteste vraiment. Même s'il est mignon, c'est un imbécile. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. Ou as-tu déjà… ?_

_J'avais aussi complètement oublié le bal d'Halloween jusqu'à que tu me le rappelles. Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, cependant – personne avec qui y aller. Mes deux meilleurs amis y vont ensemble et tous ceux à qui j'aurais pu demander sont déjà pris. Tu n'imaginerais pas que j'ai du mal à trouver quelqu'un. Du moins quelqu'un qui ne chercherait pas juste à se faire connaître. Pour le moment, je suppose que je passerai la soirée seul dans ma chambre._

_Que voulais-tu dire quand tu écris que je suis le Garçon Qui A Survécu et que tu es toi ? Je ne vois pas de problème… Pourrais-tu au moins me parler de toi ? N'importe quoi ? Je te promets que je ne dirai rien. _

_Harry_

La chouette effraie l'avait observé pendant qu'il écrivait, et elle tendit la patte avec obéissance quand Harry attrapa le parchemin. Il le lia avec le ruban de soie noire qui avait accroché la lettre d'Anonyme. « Tu connais le marché. » La chouette hulula avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Harry sortit ses devoirs et s'installa sur son lit. Mais il ne fit presque rien car toutes les deux ou trois minutes, il jetait un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, espérant une nouvelle lettre.

_**Fin du premier chapitre**_

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre! La suite arrive le plus tôt possible (je l'ai déjà commencé). Pour toutes remarques, reviews! (je peux transmettre à l'auteur sans aucun problème si ça intéresse certains) **

**Au prochain chapitre!**

**Ewira**


	2. Retenue et vernis à ongle

**Voilà le second chapitre ! Alors on m'a fait remarqué (à juste titre d'ailleurs) que l'« anonyme » de la lettre parlait au masculin, alors que Harry et ses amis le (la ?) considéraient comme une fille. Bon c'est là un des inconvénients du français par rapport à l'anglais, et oui les anglais peuvent faire des lettres anonymes plus facilement que nous, français ! lol Donc j'ai essayé de m'occuper du problème pour le second chapitre et je réviserai le premier chapitre quand j'aurais du temps. En même temps je n'ai jamais caché qui était l'auteur de la lettre… Des idées ? lol**

**Le troisième chapitre arrivera en fin de semaine prochaine (je pars en vacances et je n'ai pas d'ordinateur là bas) donc, patience !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : Retenue et vernis à ongle**

Harry descendit déjeuner en retard, encore endormi pour être resté éveillé la moitié de la nuit. Hermione et Ron étaient assis à côté et discutaient tandis que Hermione nourrissait une chouette neige —Hedwige, réalisa-t-il— de morceaux de pain.

« Une lettre de ton amoureuse. » annonça Ron comme Harry s'asseyait, et il lui lança le parchemin.

« Vraiment, Harry, tout cela ne semble pas très sain. » dit Hermione avec désapprobation. « Est-ce qu'elle ne parait pas un peu… obsessionnelle ? »

« C'est okay » répondit Harry en déroulant la lettre.

_Cher Harry_

_Ne me fais pas marcher. Il y probablement des tas de gens qui rêveraient d'aller au bal avec toi. Pas moi pourtant —les bals m'ennuient plus qu'autre chose. Passer la nuit seul avec toi dans ta chambre cependant, pourrait être une idée._

_Quelque chose sur moi, hm ? Je ne peux penser qu'à quelque chose qui n'est pas trop révélateur ni personnel, soit sans intérêt. Les draps de mon lit chez moi sont en velours et en soie. J'utilise du vernis transparent pour mes ongles. Et je ne suis réellement pas quelqu'un que tu pourrais imaginer que je sois. Est-ce assez pour toi ?_

_Maintenant, je pense, j'ai le droit d'entendre un de tes secrets._

_Et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir utilisé Hedwige. Cette pauvre chouette effraie était trop fatiguée et ennuyante. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta chouette sait où me trouver. J'espère seulement que tu ne sais pas parler aux chouettes comme tu le fais avec les serpents._

_Bonne journée, Harry. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois._

_Anonyme_

Ron émit un grognement. « Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? »

« Elle utilise du vernis à ongle transparent. » dit Harry. « Comme si je pouvais en dire de même. »

Hermione examina ses propres ongles. « Je ne vois pas comment elle _peut _le faire. Les ongles s'abîment tellement en coupant les ingrédients en Potions. Et en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques ? Elle ne doit pas être du genre à travailler dur, ça c'est sur. »

« Mione, arrête de réfléchir » lui demanda Ron exaspéré. Elle lui sourit en retour. « Quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Draps en velours et en soie » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Comme si _ça_ pouvait m'aider. » Il remarqua un sourire grandir sur le visage de Ron.

« Non, je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'elle sous-entendait, ne me souris pas comme ça. »

« Pour quelle autre raison l'aurait-elle mentionné ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione lui tapa l'arrière du crâne. « Riche, tu te rappelles ? »

« Oh »

**oOoOoOo**

Ils n'avaient pas Potions ce matin-là —ce à quoi Harry était grandement reconnaissant, car il aurait bien le temps de voir Rogue le soi-même. Le trio se dirigea vers leur cours de la matinée, Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Ce fut réellement un cours sans intérêt ce jour-là. Hagrid avait grogné « Page soixante-quatre maintenant, après on fera un truc intéressant. » avant de partir tranquillement dans le forêt interdite. Tout le monde échangea des regards sombres en imaginant ce que le « truc intéressant » leur réservait.

Harry feuilletait les pages paresseusement, levant les yeux de temps en temps pour tenter de découvrir le mystérieux auteur des lettres qui le regarderait. Pas vraiment de résultat. Bien sue Lavande et Pavarti semblait glousser un peu plus que d'habitude. Mais ça pouvait juste provenir de son imagination.

Il portait également une attention renforcée aux ongles des filles. Ceux de Lavande étaient bleus, ceux de Pavarti rouges. Une poussoufle nommée Danielle avait une vernis aux couleurs de la France, et une Serpentard nommée Perséphone avait peint les siens en noirs. Hermione capta son regard. « Tu es obsédé » dit-elle en souriant. « Laisses tomber. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ca ne fait pas de mal. En fait… » Il prit la lettre de son sac. « Je pense que je vais y répondre maintenant. » Hermione soupira.

_Anonyme_

_Tu as tout à fait raison, tes « indices » étaient tout à fait inintéressants et ne dévoilaient absolument rien. J'espère que tu es satisfaite, j'ai observé les ongles des filles pendant toute la matinée. Je ne sais pas si tu mérites de connaître un de mes secrets en échange. Et je ne sais pas si j'en en qui ne sont pas trop révélateur et sans intérêt. Je vais y réfléchir._

_Si tu réponds ce soir, ne te vexe pas. J'ai une retenue avec Rogue et Malefoy. Ca devrait être aussi agréable que circonscrire un hippogriffe. Pas que j'ai de l'expérience en la matière. A ce train-là, attend ma prochaine lettre pour demain matin. J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles._

_Harry_

Il plia la lettre en quatre et évita le regard de ses amis, tout à coup honteux d'avoir passé tant de temps à penser à la mystérieuse fille en les délaissant. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de donner la lettre à Hedwige juste après le cours.

**oOoOoOo**

La retenue le soir commençait à six heures trente, ce qui laissait à peine à Harry le temps de manger et de déposer son sac. Il se dirigea à contre cœur vers la classe de Potions, mais la porte était déjà grande ouverte avant qu'il ait eu à frapper.

« Potter. Comme c'est aimable à vous de nous rejoindre. » siffla Rogue. Draco était appuyé à une table derrière lui, les bras croisés. Rogue le fit entrer. « Vous aller rester ici tous les deux pendant trois heures, cependant je rallongerais cette durée avec plaisir si le travail n'est pas fait. » Il leur adressa un regard sévère. « Pour ce soir, j'estime que la punition doit correspondre au crime. Potter, vous allez extraire su pus de Bubobulbs. Mr Malefoy, vous écraserez des tentacules de runespoor. » Il sortit deux sacs d'un placard, ainsi que deux paires de gants qu'il laissa tomber devant Harry et Draco. « Je viendrai vous contrôler régulièrement. » Il tourna les talons et partit.

Harry soupira de découragement et enfila ses gants. « Trois heures avec les Bubobulbs et toi. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es juste un pessimiste, Potter. »

« Ce n'est pas du pessimisme si le verre est réellement vide. »

Harry entrevit une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux pales de Draco tandis qu'il cherchait ses gants. « Tu trouves ça drôle ? »

« Oui, Potter. Et je suis dans la même situation que toi, donc te plaindre ne va te mener à rien. » Il fouilla dans un placard et en ressortit un mortier et un pilon. « Besoin d'un récipient ? »

« Ouais » Draco lui lança un bac en métal et ferma le placard. « Vraiment, écraser des tentacules pour le professeur Rogue. C'est un travail d'esclave. »

« Je suis dans la même situation que toi, donc te plaindre ne va te mener nulle part. » lui dit Harry d'une voix moqueuse.

« C'est vrai. Désolé. »

« L'es-tu vraiment ? »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? » Il vers quelques tentacules dans le bol, et commença à les écraser sans enthousiasme.

Harry l'observait tout en extrayant le pus des Bubobulbs. « A ce train-là tu auras fini dans deux ou trois jours.

Draco le regarda et abattit le pilon violemment. « Ceci, Potter » annonça-t-il, « était ta tête. » Un autre coup violent. « Ca va aller plus vite, tu as raison. »

Harry serra les dents et empoigna un Bubobulbs un peu trop fort, le faisant éclater et éclaboussant tout le bureau. « Oh, je plaisantais, ne prends pas tout au pieds de la lettre. » lui dit Draco exaspéré, quittant son mortier pour venir l'aider à éponger les dégâts.

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité. « Malefoy, tu te sens bien ? »

Draco jeta le chiffon qu'il avait utilisé dans un sceau et le rinça. « Oh, je suis tout à fait heureux de passer toutes mes soirées en retenue pendant un mois. »

« Je croyais qu'on avait passé un accord pour ne pas se plaindre. » dit Harry. « Mais pourquoi es-tu si… serviable ? »

Draco ramassa le chiffon et l'essora. « Eh bien, nous allons passer pas mal de temps ensemble. Donc pourquoi ne pas être au moins civil ? »

Harry cilla. « Tu es capable de ça ? »

« J'essaie. »

« Oh » Harry attrapa un second Bubobulbs. « Tu vas juste réussir à troubler tout le monde en étant agréable. »

« Je peux toujours prétendre que je te déteste en dehors des retenues, si tu préfères. » offrit Draco d'une vox moqueuse tout en reprenant son mortier avec dégoût.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Harry explosa un Bubobulbs. « tu ne me détestes pas vraiment ? »

Draco resta silencieux et fixa avec attention les tentacules devant lui.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu toujours agis tellement... comme toi avec moi ? »

« Parce que tu n'as été qu'hostile avec moi depuis que je me suis présenté à toi en première année. »

« Je n'avais pas de raison d'être gentil avec un crétin prétentieux qui s'était moqué de mes amis. »

« Non, tu n'en avais pas. »

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir à ce soudain retournement de situation, et il préféra rester silencieux et se concentrer sur ses Bubobulbs. Draco écrasait les tentacules avec un plus d'énergie que nécessaire. Et régulièrement, Harry voyait Draco du coin de l'oeil le regarder, puis revenir à ses tentacules. Pas de doute qu'il visualisait son visage à la place des tentacules.

La retenue se passe en silence pendant une heure entière jusqu'à que la porte ne s'ouvre avec violence pour laisser entrer Rogue. « Vous êtes encore vivants tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il légèrement surpris.

« On dirait que oui, non ? » répondit rapidement Harry.

Rogue s'avança derrière lui, et repoussant ses mains regarda dans le bac. « C'est une honte que vous ne soyez pas aussi productif en classe, Mr Potter. » Il s'approcha de la table de Draco. « Vous aussi, Mr Malefoy. » Draco releva les yeux, et déposa le pilon. « Est-ce que ça signifie que je peux partir ? »

« Non. J'ai déjà contacté vos parents au sujet de votre comportement en classe. Cependant, Mr Potter, je n'ai pas l'adresse de votre famille… ? »

« Ce serait gâcher du parchemin, professeur. » répondit Harry avec honnêteté. « Ils n'y feraient pas attention de toute façon. »

« Néanmoins c'est la démarche habituelle pour moi de leur écrire. Donc l'adresse ? » Rogue prépara sa plume.

« Vous pouvez l'avoir de Dumbledore si vous y tenez tant. » répondit Harry sur un air de défi. Et pendant que vous y êtes, lui pourra vous dire que c'est gâcher du parchemin si vous ne me croyez pas. »

Les narines de Rogue frémirent. « Ce serait aller au-delà de ma discrétion, Potter, merci de votre contribution. » Il partit, et eux retournèrent à leur travail.

« Tu vis avec des Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco.

« Ouais » répondit Harry sur la défensive. « Pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce qu'ils sont horribles ? Est-ce qu'ils te nourrissent ? Tu reviens toujours des vacances un peu décharné. » Draco le regarda et Harry rougit.

« Je vais bien. Et oui, ils sont horribles, mais je pars après cette année. »

« Tu n'as nulle part où aller. »

« J'achèterai une maison à proximité. »

« Tu seras seul. A moins que Potter ait quelqu'un dans sa vie qu'il m'aurait caché ? » demanda Draco en haussant les sourcils.

« Non, je n'en ai pas, et tu ne le saurais pas de toute façon. » répondit rapidement Harry. L'odeur acide du pus lui faisait tourner la tête et il regarda sa montre. Encore une heure et demi de passée. « Pourquoi parles-tu ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'essaie réellement d'être civil. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. »

Draco leva les yeux de nouveau de con mortier, une légère ride barrant son front. Harry bougea et ne put le voir le regarder.

Rogue revint à neuf heure et demi, et considérant leur travail acceptable, les autorisa à partir. Harry enleva ses gants, leur rendant leur taille initiale et fit disparaître les quelques traces de pus qui restaient avant de les lancer dans un placard.

Draco enleva les siens et les jeta dans le même placard. « Même heure demain, Potter » lança-t-il gaiement.

Harry cilla. « Je crois bien que oui. »

« Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour. » Draco ouvrit le robinet et se lava les mains alors que Harry se tournait pour partir. « A plus tard. »

Harry se retourna. « Salut. » Draco s'était essoré les mains et était maintenant en train d'inspecter ses ongles.

**Voilà pour le second chapitre ! **

**Euh… reviews ? **


	3. Intéressant de te rencontrer ici

**Bonjours tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 3 tant attendu (dans mes rêves). Le chapitre quatre (le chapitre de fin !) arrive… eh bien le plus tôt possible. J'ai presque fini la traduction et je dois tout taper à l'ordi. En attendant, voici le trois ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : Intéressant de te rencontrer ici**

_Cher Harry_

_Les indices n'étaient pas vraiment utiles, je suis d'accord. C'était voulu. Si tu espérais quelque chose de plus important, tu regardes sûrement la mauvaise personne. Je ne fais pas partie de ton fan club de Poussoufles de cinquième année. Ni des Gryffondors de sixième année ou dans le genre._

_Désolé pour ta retenue. Cependant ton commentaire sur l'hippogriffe était déplacé et parfaitement inutile. Mais il m'a fait rire._

_Et je mérite vraiment de connaître quelque chose de ta vie privée. Je t'ai déjà donné une demi-douzaine de détails me concernant. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que tu n'aies toujours pas compris qui je suis. Pas que je m'en plaigne._

_En attendant ta prochaine lettre,_

_Anonyme._

_PS : Hedwige ne m'aime pas, donc reviens aux hiboux de l'école._

La lettre était arrivée par le courrier du matin —cette fois-ci apporté par un minuscule hibou noir qui paraissait heureux d'avoir un travail. « Tu sais quoi, Ron ? » dit Harry en souriant, « Je crois que tu as discuté avec mon amoureuse._ Je ne fais pas partie de ton fan club… Gryffondors de sixième année ou dans le genre. » _Il haussa les sourcils en le regardant.

« Oui, Harry, c'est moi, content que tu l'aies enfin découvert. » répondit Ron. « Vas-tu venir chez moi pour que nous fassions passionnément l'amour dans mes –Comment elle dit ?– draps de soie et de velours ? »

« Seulement après que l'on se soit vernis les ongles ensemble. » répondit Harry.

Hermione était resté pensive pendant leur discussion et ne leur avait porté qu'un intérêt limité. « Tu devrais lui demander à ce que vous vous rencontriez un de ces jours. » Elle haussa les sourcils. « Ne mentionnait-elle pas le bal d'Halloween un peu plus tôt ? Rencontre-la là-bas. »

« Comme si elle allait accepter. Tu as lu les lettres, tu sais qu'elle veut rester _Anonyme_. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « C'est toi qui voit. Mais tu ne voudrais pas savoir de qui il s'agit ? »

**oOoOoOo**

Bien sûr qu'il le voulait. Il le voulait même si fort qu'il ne prêta pas attention au cours de Potions et ne prit pas de notes, préférant répondre à Anonyme.

_Anonyme,_

_Tout d'abord, Hedwige aime tous ceux qui ne laissent pas tomber sa cage quand elle est à l'intérieur. Alors ne commence pas. A moins que tu l'aies réellement fourrée dans une cage puis laissée tombée. Mais pourquoi par Merlin aurait-tu fait ça ?_

_Et je connais enfin, quelque chose d'utile sur toi, je t'en remercie._

_En échange, quelque chose sur moi. Mon second prénom est James. Je déteste les personnes chez qui je vis, et ils me le rendent bien. Et je suis allergique au pamplemousse. Je n'aie vraiment rien de secret ni de scandaleux à te dévoiler._

_Retenue de nouveau ce soir à la même heure (et pour un mois encore), donc n'attends pas d'autres lettres de ma part avant demain._

_Harry_

Il laissa dériver la plume sous son nom, traçant des arabesques sous la lettre. D'accord, c'était un peu fleur bleue, mais ça semblait bien. Presque flirteur.

Non. Il ne serait pas flirteur avec une inconnue.

Eh bien, c'était un peu tard maintenant.

Il envoya la lettre avec le hibou surexcité entre deux cours, et fut aussi distrait pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il flottait sur son nuage, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire inconscient accroché au visage, quand Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes.

« Il n'y a plus Hermione, tu te rappelles ? » siffla-t-il. « Prends des notes toi-même ! »

« Et pourquoi pas toi » répondit Harry irrité en soufflant. Ron lui lança un regard significatif : ils savaient tous deux ce que ça aurait été. Harry soupira et sortit un morceau de parchemin.

Mais à chaque pause du cours, il dessinait des arabesques sur les bords du parchemin.

**oOoOoOo**

Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, un grand corbeau plongea vers la table des Gryffondors et se posa devant Harry.

« Dieu soit loué » chuchota Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête. « C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Regarde ce n'est pas le hibou noir. »

C'était une enveloppe vierge, cachetée. Harry brisa le sceau et sortit la lettre.

« Ce n'est pas ton amoureux ? » demanda Ron déçu.

« J'espère bien que non » répondit Harry. « C'est de Moony. Il dit qu'il m'a trouvé un place d'Auror pour après Poudlard si j'en ai envie. »

La mâchoire de Ron se décrocha. « Passe-moi ça. » Il prit la lettre et la parcourut rapidement. « Il ne ment pas ! » dit-il éberlué à Hermione.

Hermione lui tapa gentiment le poignet ; Bien sûr qu'il ne ment pas. Félicitations, Harry. »

« Merci » répondit Harry hébété. Il reprit la lettre et la fourra dans sa poche. « Je dois lui répondre cette après-midi. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Wow. »

**oOoOoOo**

C'était le second cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques auquel il ne prêtait pas attention. Mais quand il avait parlé à Hagrid de la lettre de Moony, il avait été projeté au sol par l'enthousiasme débordant du demi-géant.

Donc il en avait déduit que Hagrid comprendrait.

Il venait de finir sa réponse à Moony quand Hermione poussa devant lui un morceau de parchemin : _Harry, je suis heureuse pour toi, mais tu ne seras jamais Auror si tu rates tous tes cours. Fais attention !_

Il releva les yeux vers elle, et en réponse elle fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur. Il replia la lettre et se tourna pour écouter Hagrid.

« Les Malagrifs tachetés ne sont pas réellement dangereux, sauf lorsque quelqu'un les blesse. » Il fit une pause. « Bon, d'accord, ils peuvent être dangereux. Mais ils peuvent aussi être très dociles si vous ne les agressez pas. » Il s'approcha de l'aquarium et passa un doigt sur la carapace de la créature. « Vous voyez ? Ils sont gentils, il faut juste être doux avec eux – Aïe ! »

Harry regarda dans l'aquarium et remarqua que l'une des pinces de la créature était fermement accrochée au doigt de Hagrid. « Fichu créature ! Pas avec le Quidditch qui commence dans une semaine ! » marmonna-t-il. Il souleva sa main, le Malagrif toujours agrippé à son doigt. « Euh, je dois m'occuper de ça. Le cours est terminé. »

Tout le monde se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires à la hâte. « Venez » dit Hermione en se levant de sa chaise. « Je connais un baume qui pourrait l'aider. Oh, pauvre Hagrid. Allons-y. » Ron la suivit, mais Harry resta en arrière.

« Harry » appela Ron en revenant sur ses pas. « Tu ne viens pas ? »

« En fait » commença Harry d'une voix hésitante. « Je pensais aller à la Volière pour envoyer cette lettre avant le cours de Défense. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air exaspéré. « Est-ce que ça ne peut pas _attendre_ ? »

« Je n'ai plus de soirées, tu te rappelles ? » se défendit Harry. « Il sera content, Hermione. »

« Oh, vas-y » dit-elle d'une voix irritée. « Viens, Ron. » Elle attrapa le poignet de Ron et courut après Hagrid en l'appelant à tue-tête. « Hagrid ! Avez-vous du thé ou du jus d'orange ? »

**oOoOoOo**

Harry roula le parchemin et chercha dans ses poches un bout de ficelle. Il en trouva un qu'il noua autour de la lettre. Puis il poussa la porte de la Volière pour trouver Hedwige.

Il n'était pas seul ; Draco se tenait debout sur un tabouret et tentait tant bien que mal d'attirer un hibou. Un minuscule hibou noir surexcité.

Draco se retourna en entendant Harry claquer la porte. « Potter » salua-t-il en descendant du tabouret. Il cacha rapidement la lettre dans sa poche. Mais pas avant que Harry ne l'ait vue. Un rouleau de parchemin de luxe. Attaché avec un ruban noir.

Harry leva les yeux sur Draco, et chacun des deux _sut_. Damned. « Hum, je devrais y aller maintenant. » dit Harry maladroitement.

« Ouais, tu devrais » répondit calmement Draco.

Harry quitta la Volière en vitesse, la lettre pour Moony tout à fait oublié à présent. Les couloirs étaient déserts ; tout le monde était encore en classe. Il ne voulait pas parler à Ron et Hermione. Il se sentait légèrement honteux à l'idée de tout leur raconter. Donc il se dirigea vers le dortoir, pensant à Draco tout le long du chemin.

Il allait être malade.

–_Fin du chapitre–_


	4. La Confrontation

**Bonjours tout le monde !**

**Voici donc le quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette fic ! **

**Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire à part : Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : La Confrontation**

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se passa sans difficultés. Ron savait que quelque chose n'allait pas –Harry n'était pas du genre boudeur– mais quand il lui avait demandé, il était resté silencieux, fixant ses notes devant lui.

C'était exaspérant.

Une fois le cours fini, Harry avait fourré ses livres dans son sac et était parti sans dire un mot. Ils étaient _toujours_ allés en cours ensemble. Toujours depuis leur première année. Et maintenant Ron marchait seul d'un pas lourd vers la Grande Salle.

Absolument exaspérant.

Il avait parlé à Hermione du comportement de Harry pendant le repas. Et elle, au contraire, demanda à ce qu'il abandonne son hachis Parmentier et qu'il aille parler à Harry. Ce qui serait la démarche naturelle à suivre. Mais Harry ne voudrait probablement rien dire. Et le hachis Parmentier était vraiment grès bon. Mais parce qu'il était un ami extraordinaire (et parce que Hermione avait une poigne d'acier), il vint.

Hermione tapa doucement à porte. « Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas malade, j'espère ? »

« Non, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » répondit Harry.

« Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

« Non. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Harry, _s'il te plait._ »

« Tu peux très bien me parler de là où tu es. »

Ron poussa doucement Hermione pour se retrouver en face de la porte qu'il entrebâilla. « Désolé, mec, j'ai juste besoin de mon sac. »

« Tu as ton sac avec toi, et plein de feuilles supplémentaires. »

« Les rideaux autour du lit de Harry étaient tirés, mais Ron les ouvrit. « Ouais, et bien c'est comme tu veux. Nous savons que quelque chose ne vas pas et nous aimerions t'aider, mais si tu ne veux pas nous expliquer, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment. Je déteste quand tu es comme ça, si sombre et si renfermé. Ca ne me rend pas triste pour toi, mais juste agacé pour être franc. Donc s'il te plaît qu'est-ce qui te déprime autant ? »

Harry soupira. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça pour l'instant, d'accord ? Plus tard. »

Les épaules de Ron s'affaissèrent. « Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais. Allez vous amuser sans moi. » dit Harry avec un faible sourire.

Ron lui sourit en retour. « Très bien, Harry. On se voit plus tard. » Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Harry avant de quitter la pièce. Presque caché dans les plis du drap, il y avait une pile de parchemins, attachés avec un ruban noir. Bien entendu.

**oOoOoOo**

Le soir, Harry avait fermement décidé qu'il mourrait plutôt que d'aller à la retenue avec Draco. Comment devait-il réagir après _ça_ ? C'était si incroyablement compliqué. Cependant, il n'avait pas de moyens fiables pour se suicider. C'est donc avec le ventre noué qu'il partit pour sa retenue.

« Potter » l'accueillit Rogue avec un sourire méprisant. « C'est miraculeux que vous puissiez enfin nous rejoindre. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge par-dessus l'épaule de Rogue. Dix minutes de retard. Aïe. « Excusez-moi, Monsieur. »

Rogue se retourna sans répondre. « Vous êtes arrivé tout juste après Monsieur Malefoy. Donc je pense qu'une demi-heure supplémentaire pour vous deux devrait convenir. » Sa main pressa l'épaule de Draco, qui tressaillit et parut un peu vert. « Est-ce que ça pourra concorder avec vos emplis du temps si chargés ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » répondit Draco en lissant ses cheveux inconsciemment. « Donc que faisons-nous ce soir ? »

« Vous allez nettoyer tous les bureaux et armoires de cette salle, et quand vous aurez fini vous vous occuperez du sol. »

Draco gémit. « Monsieur, je connais des sorts pour ça si vous voulez. »

« Mr Malefoy, j'en connais une demi-douzaine moi-même, merci. J'attends à ce que vous le fassiez à la main. Sans magie. Vous savez où se trouve le matériel… ? » Rogue tourna les talons et partit en claquant la porte.

Harry sortit les éponges et les seaux pendant que Draco cherchait une potion de récurage. Harry poussa un seau devant lui en évitant son regard. Draco versa un peu de potion dans chacun des seaux et la mélangea à de l'eau. « Donc » commença-t-il prudemment, « Allergie au pamplemousse ? Très mauvais. »

« Ouais, Seulement découverte après en avoir mangé pendant tout l'été l'année dernière. » répondit Harry en mélangeant la potion.

« Je suis désolé. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Il ne parlait pas du pamplemousse, apparemment.

« Ne le sois pas. » Il commença à frotter un bureau devant Draco.

« Pouvons-nous parler ? » demanda franchement Draco après un court instant de silence.

« Tu peux. »

« Vas-tu au moins m'écouter ? »

« Hum-hum. »

Draco prit une grande inspiration. « Okay. J'aurais aimé que tu oublies juste tout ça. Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, j'imagine ? »

« Non. »

« C'était stupide de faire ça de toute façon. Je ne pouvais pas dormir à cause de… toi. C'est pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. »

« Tu étais couché sans pouvoir dormir parce que tu pensais à moi ? » demanda Harry avec incrédulité sans lever les yeux.

« Ouais. Désolé. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas dû envoyer ça. Mais… ça m'a semblé plus juste que tu le saches. »

« Oh. » Harry avança jusqu'au bureau suivant. « Alors pourquoi la demi-douzaine d'autres lettres ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Draco plongea l'éponge dans le seau un peu trop violemment, projetant de l'eau tout autour de lui. « Peut-être que je voulais que tu me découvres. »

« Eh bien, tu y es arrivé. » Il passa à un autre bureau, gardant toujours les yeux baissés.

« Es-tu fou? » demanda Draco.

« Non. »

« Tu ne l'es pas ? Il paraissait incrédule. « Donc… ? »

« Donc je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Draco resta silencieux et nettoya un autre bureau. Dès qu'ils en eurent fini ils passèrent aux étagères.

« Est-ce que tu me détestes ? » demanda Draco en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Non. Laisse tomber, d'accord ? « Harry frotta vigoureusement une tâche sur le bureau. « Ca ne marcherait pas entre nous. »

Draco manqua de s'étouffer, mais il se ressaisit et il s'approcha de Draco par derrière. « Personne n'a besoin de savoir. » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« On le découvrira tôt ou tard. » répondit Harry en laissant tomber son éponge. Il se tourna pour faire face à Draco qui était si proche que leurs corps se touchaient. « Mais… ça pourrait être amusant tant que ça dure. » Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux argent de Draco, le suppliant silencieusement, et tous deux _surent. _C'était exactement ce qu'ils voulaient.

Draco le poussa contre une étagère, un bras de chaque côté pour le maintenir en place. Pas qu'il ait la moindre envie de fuir. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, pour le rapprocher davantage de lui. Draco avança la tête et lui donna un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et tout a fait irrésistibles. Harry les pressa davantage contre celle de Draco, en voulant toujours plus, le voulant tout entier. Il fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Draco, sur sa nuque, son torse, explorant chaque parcelle de peau.

Draco promena sa langue sur les lèvres de Harry, lui quémandant l'accès que Harry lui autorisa sans réelles difficultés. Ses mains étaient fermement nouées autour de la taille de Draco et n'étaient pas prêtes de la quitter. Les bras de Draco s'enroulaient autour de sa nuque, et il avait exactement les mêmes pensées. Ils s'embrassaient toujours plus profondément, avec toujours plus de ferveur, tout sonnait parfaitement juste.

Draco le repoussa doucement, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, mais un sourire crispé au visage. « Alors ? »

Harry prit une grande inspiration. « Eh bien, c'était juste incroyable. »

« Est-ce que ça vaut le risque que quelqu'un le découvre ? »

« Eh bien… oui. » répondit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Oh parfait » Draco ramassa son éponge et se remit à nettoyer l'étagère. Mais pendant tout le reste de la retenue, un sourire resta accroché à son visage. Pas un de ses sourires méprisants, mais un vrai sourire. Honnête. Harry, lui, était encore hébété, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

**oOoOoOo**

Rogue revint à dix heures pour les congédier. Harry et Draco nettoyaient en silence, n'osant rien dire de peur de se trahir. Mais dès que la porte se referma, Draco glissa sa main dans celle de Harry pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir désert. « Donc, le bal d'Halloween dimanche. »

Harry le regarda. « Tu as dit que tu détestais les bals. »

« Je les déteste. » Ils tournèrent à un angle. « Désolé, mais j'en ai vraiment assez. Mais je suis totalement pour l'idée de passer la nuit avec toi dans ta chambre. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » demanda Harry en souriant. « Je pense que l'on peut arranger ça alors. »

Ils marchèrent en silence dans le corridor, main dans la main. Draco ralentit devant un portrait de Salazar Serpentard. « Bon, c'est ici notre salle commune. » dit-il en lâchant la main de Harry. Il l'embrassa une seconde fois, mais plus chastement. « Eh bien, bonne nuit. »

« 'Nuit, Draco » répondit Harry. Il se retourna et continua son chemin dans le couloir, et entendit le portrait se refermer derrière Draco. Toujours souriant, il retourna dans son dortoir.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry n'attendait rien au courrier du lendemain matin, mais alors qu'il beurrait un petit pain, le minuscule hibou noir voleta devant lui.

_Cher Harry,_

_Eh bien, après t'avoir embrassé la nuit dernière, je veux toujours être avec toi aujourd'hui. Rends-toi compte. Ceci pourrait peut-être se développer en une relation à long terme. Et au diable ce que "on" peut penser. Je te verrai ce soir. Et j'attendrai ce moment avec impatience. _

_Draco_

Ron et Hermione le regardaient. « Alors ? » le pressa Ron.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant. « Ne vous inquiètez pas pourça. » Il se leva et prit sa tartine avec lui. « J'aimerais répondre à cette lettre. » dit-il avant de partir vers la volière.

Derrière lui il entendit Ron dire à Hermione. « Il es absolument fou amoureux. » Et il acquiesça en souriant intérieurement. Amoureux, ça il l'était.

_**FIN **_

**Voilà pour cette fic ! J'attends toutes vos remarques avec impatience ! Sinon je suis en train de traduire une nouvelle fic, mais, oh stupeur, c'est un HGDM ! (J'entends d'ici vos remarques outragées) Mais c'est un OS tout mimi et je sens que je vais adorer le traduire ! Donc : rendez-vous pour la prochaine traduction dans une semaine (voire une semaine et demie) !**

**Ewira**


End file.
